<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rey: Torn by VeronicaSaeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411446">Rey: Torn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko'>VeronicaSaeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Pull to the Light, Seduction to the Dark Side, torn - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siamo all'inizio di Episodio IX, Rey si allena nel tentativo di controllare la forza e c'è un solo cruccio che le lacera l'anima: Ben Solo è ancora Kylo Ren.</p><p>(Spoilers per Episodi VII-IX)<br/>(First attempt in the fandom)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rey: Torn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&amp;Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rey non comprende all’inizio di essere parte di un “tutto”; di un universo che confluisce nella Forza e fuori di essa, dentro e fuori di lei. Il richiamo alla luce è forte, quello alle tenebre anche; ogni singolo elemento che la circonda l’affascina e la spaventa al tempo stesso.</p><p>Le insegnano a tentare di controllare quelle stringhe che la legano al mondo e che le permettono di connettersi ad esso. Ma gli Jedi non esistono più – Luke non esiste più (almeno sulla terra, in carne ed ossa); l’ordine è scomparso e il poco che le può dare Leia non è sufficiente alla sua formazione. Tutto ciò che è rimasto è la traccia di un Impero che fa fatica a scomparire e si trascina negli anni, fino ad arrivare a lei.</p><p>Agisce di istinto, la cosa più lontana dalla via dello Jedi che possa esistere; eppure, grazie a quell’istinto, intuisce le sue prossime mosse.</p><p>Non ha paura di guardare nel pozzo dell’oscurità.</p><p>Ancora non sa che dentro le scorre un sangue particolare, che il suo cognome è tra i più importanti in questo universo; ma non cambierà molto, nemmeno una volta che lo avrà scoperto.</p><p>L’unica cosa che le brucia l’orgoglio, in merito all’intera situazione, è non essere riuscita a portare Ben Solo nella luce: ha guardato nel pozzo dell’anima nera di Kylo Ren e sa che quella spinta verso il bianco luminoso dell’altro lato della Forza esiste.</p><p>Non ha ancora capito come farlo emergere e ciò la lacera dentro.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>/249 parole/</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>